Vests are configured to cover a torso portion of a user. The vests are disposed on the shoulder portion of the user by means of cables, buckles and the like. The vests are of different types such as exercise vests, cooling vests, protective vests and the like. The protective vests are used to protect the torso portion of the user against an impact. The protective vests may also be referred to as bulletproof vests. The bullet proof vests include bullet resistance armor.
The bulletproof vests for military operations worn by soldiers are heavier than the bulletproof vests worn by others like police or security guard because the soldiers need protection from powerful bullets from rifle or machine gun. The soldiers, according to mission, may also require various accessories such as pouches, magazines, water carrier, medical kit, small portable walkie-talkie sets and the like which can be positioned or fixed on the bullet proof vest as per the convenience of the soldier. The various accessories positioned on the bullet proof vest make the bullet proof vest heavy. During various emergency military operations such as, evacuation, running fast in forest or going through water, it will be necessary to quickly separate the vest from the body of the soldier for either better efficiency or to save his life.
Thus there is a need for a vest that is capable of being separated easily from a torso portion of a user.